My Savior
by Foxface9
Summary: Castiel has saved Meg from herself, but can he save her from Sam and Crowley? My replacement of 'Heaven and Hell'. takes place shortly after 'Caged Heat'. WARNING the one sex scene is SORT OF GRAPHIC!
1. Emotions

Meg's POV

Meg watched the motel rooms for months. The angel was inside with the boys constantly. Her mission was to keep an eye on the Winchesters, but sometimes, she got a little, distracted. The angel was adorable to watch. He didn't have to eat, but he did. He didn't have to sleep, but he did. He didn't have to use the restroom, but he did. The Winchesters kept moving and Meg moved with them, changing cars as she went. She was alone now. Her demonic allies killed or they betrayed her. She always considered herself leader of their little cult-like group. Her life had gotten complicated when she realized that her friends had gone. She set down her binoculars. She couldn't feel most emotions, but now she knew a few new ones. Loneliness. Betrayal. And sadness. She curled up in the seat of the car and cried. She needed friends, she needed trust. Meg's ears couldn't hear something that would have sent her running out of the car, wings.

* * *

Castiel's POV

"Why are you crying?" he asked the balled up demon from the passenger's seat of the car.

She shot up, angel sword in hand. He curled a hand around her wrist when she did so, causing her to drop the sword. They were left like that for a while, Castiel holding Meg's wrist over the consul of the car, as she trembled. He searched her face. It was tear-stained and her eyes were bubbling over with emotion, as if each tear were left over pieces of her broken emotions. He read them carefully, stunned as he felt each one shudder through him. Loneliness, betrayal, longing, sadness, and envy. He was stunned even more as Meg practically leaped over the consul into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was about to shove her off, but something made him do something even crazier than let a demon hug him. Castiel hugged her back. She sobbed deeply into his shoulder.

"Oh Castiel! Just kill me already!" he heard her sob out.

"Shh…" was all he could manage. He stroked her hair lightly. She calmed down.

He looked out the window and saw Sam and Dean, demon knife in hands. He shook his head silently to the two hunters. Sam looked angry, Dean smiled slightly, leading away his brother. Castiel remembered the plan that they had formulated. Cas was to hold her while the boys took the knife and jabbed her through the back. Castiel thought about this for a short while, until he realized that Meg was asleep. He flew her into the motel room and placed her on the arm chair carefully. He looked at the demon for a while, before realizing the two hunters were in the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, whispered.

"She is a 'wreck', as you would say. I am providing her with comfort and emotional reconstruction," Castiel whispered to the two hunters.

"She is the same demon that-" Sam began, to be cut off by a glare from Dean.

"Sam, Cas wouldn't do this without having a good reason. Obviously, he thinks that we should be friends with Meg," Dean said, turning to Castiel as he spoke.

"Correct. Her followers have left her or died being loyal. She needs to regain her composure, and I think that she could be a good ally when she does." The whispers had remained so low that they hadn't awakened the troubled demon in the arm chair.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Dean said, him and Sam both climbing into their beds as Castiel shut off the lights.

The boys fell asleep in a matter of seconds, leaving Castiel spiritually alone to watch the demon sleep off her troubles. He looked her over. She was a wreck. Castiel had been wearing the same clothes for a long time, going through a literal war, and still looked better. Her clothes were ragged as her hair was disheveled. Her face looked worried and dirty. He placed two fingers on her forehead, regenerating her meat-suit's hair, clothes, and cleanliness. He pulled up a stool and sat next to her head, watching her sleep. She was so harmless in her sleep. Castiel couldn't help but wonder what she had gone through, and if his idea of friendship would work. The demon turned in her sleep.

"Crowley, no… don't hurt… no…" Meg mumbled.

Castiel couldn't stand to see it. Her pain was unbearable to watch. He stroked her hair again, calming her.

Meg stopped turning. "Castiel…" she said in a soothed voice.

He froze, had the demon woken up? No. She was still sound asleep. He watched the corners of Meg's mouth pull into a grin as he stroked her hair. Her face relaxed in her sleep. His hand flinched away as she turned in her sleep to face the back of the chair, curling up even tighter. Her pale cheeks grew rosy as he stroked her hair again.

_I will care for you Meg, don't you worry. I will care for you._

The demon relaxed even more so as he thought this. He noticed something in the room. A slight chuckle. He remembered suddenly that Sam didn't sleep, that his lack of soul kept him up. Castiel's hand moved from the demon as his eyes darted over to the soulless hunter. He was lying in his bed. His eyes were beady and dark as he sneered. Castiel moved his stool directly in front of the arm chair, allowing him to see Meg, and Sam's dark form clearly. His shape was barely moving. Castiel felt protective over Meg, like her safety was his main priority.

_Sam and Crowley can try, but they won't hurt you Meg, I promise they won't._

Castiel awoke from his thoughts to find himself on the floor next to the demon in the chair. Sam was out of his sight, but he still felt okay with his position. Meg was close, and safe. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Dean's POV

Dean woke up that morning to Sam gone, as usual, and a figure in the arm chair in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Meg in the arm chair, still asleep, and Castiel balled up next to the chair. Closer inspection brought the sight of Cas's trench coat on top of the sleeping demon. Dean smiled.

_Our little Cassy is growing up!_ he joked to himself.

The door of the motel opened, awakening Castiel and Meg.

"Where am I?" she asked. She looked at the trench coat as Castiel shot up from his sleeping position on the floor. She paused from getting up as her eyes met with Castiel's. Dean felt embarrassed as he watched the two stare at each other. "Well, are you going to kill me?"

Dean shot a glare at Sam who was reaching into his jacket. Sam looked disappointed as he pulled out the knife and set it on the counter before shoving Dean his food.

"No, we will not kill you," Castiel finally responded as Meg stood up, the trench coat draped over her shoulders.

Meg smiled and handed Cas his trench coat.

"Thanks," Meg said as Castiel pulled on his signature coat.

"You're welcome."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well, we were kind of hoping that, um, well…" Cas fumbled out.

"That you'd join our team," Dean finished for the fumbling angel.

"Really? You want ME?" Meg asked in disbelief.

"Well, Sammy here is soulless. Cas needs to check on the war every now and again. And you know more about this thing than any other human we know, you're our best shot," Dean said sitting down.

"Well…" Meg said, seeming to be thinking about it. "Sure."

Dean saw Castiel smile slightly as she said 'sure'. It was then, Dean realized that Castiel cared for Meg. Cared for her more than any demon ever did. His gaze traveled to Sam. He was shooting daggers at Dean. Dean wasn't happy at Meg joining either, she was a demon and everyone knew what dealing with demons got you. But, Cas trusted her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**So, I guess that this is my new version of 'Heaven and Hell' that I promised you all! Hope you like it! Reviews are love!**


	2. The Date

Meg's POV

Meg looked at Sam as he was driving the car.

"_Make sure Sam stays on track!" _Dean's order rang in her head. Her first "assignment" on team goody.

It's good not to feel alone any more. Good to feel, needed. Good to feel like, they want her. Her thoughts begin to wander to the dream she had the night before.

_She was chained to a stretcher, Crowley kept on prodding her deeply with the knife. She was screaming and begging for mercy. They were in hell, and she knew that no demon would save her. then, Castiel came. His presence wasn't welcomed by the demons, they attacked. Although it was easy for him to fight them off, she still marveled at his ability to push them aside like nothing. Then, he killed Crowley, and untied her from the stretcher. He took her into his arms and flew them out of hell. "I will care for you Meg, don't you worry. I will care for you," he said._

Meg didn't know what to make of it. What did this dream mean? Did she find the angel _safe_? Then she remembered how she had sobbed into his shoulder the night before. Waking up and finding his trench coat had been her blanket for the night had been, comforting. Was she falling for the angel?

"Meg, aren't you supposed to keep ME straight?" Sam asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

She realized that they were at their destination. Meg climbed out of the car that she had stolen and slammed the door. She subconsciously followed Sam into the house and fed the family the cheesy line Dean had taught her.

"Good evening, I am Carole, a postulant for the local church and this is Father Mathews. We are sorry for your loss," Meg said, putting on her fakest consoling eyes. She suppressed a shudder at the thought of being a postulant. Becoming a nun was NOT on her demon check list.

"Oh, yes. Gary," the women at the door made a cross on her body after saying her husband's name, "bless his soul, was a kind man. Please, do come in."

Meg led Sam in, remembering to let him do most of the talking since he WAS pretending to be the pasture while Meg was only pretending to be a nun in training. This gave her time to zone out and continue to think about the meaning of her dream. Dean had drilled Sam over and over again before they left on what not to ask the grieving widow, and she felt reassured in Sam's some-what photographic memory.

_Okay, so I MIGHT care for him on a small scale, doesn't mean anything! Right?_

Meg thought until she felt movement on the sofa to her left. Mrs. Harvey looked happy as ever as Meg and Sam left the house. Whatever Dean had drilled into Sam had paid off as Sam was left with a smirk.

* * *

Castiel's POV

Castiel ached as he sat on the cloud. Not many angels actually sat on clouds anymore, but Cas felt like it was a good place to think.

_What am I DOING! I need to be up here, helping my brothers and sisters. Not consoling a demon about her life!_

"Castiel, what is wrong?" came the voice of Raquel.

Cas looked over at his older sister. Up here, he could see other angels' wings. And, while his were black with blue tips on each feather, Raquel's were a rose pink, each feather with a tiny red heart. And her vessel had long black hair in a bob, and was wearing a purple dress with a black belt and high heels. Not many angelic vessels looked like this, but Raquel wasn't any ordinary angel. She commanded the cupid angels, she was the angel of love.

"I'm just thinking," he lied.

"Castiel, I know everything about love. All the love that will be, is, and has been. And I can tell, that you have found your love, congratulations!" she said, sitting next to him on the cloud.

Castiel flinched. He had found his what? "Raquel, what do you mean? Angel's cannot love humans."

"Maybe not humans Castiel, but I happen to know of a prophecy. A prophecy that tells of an angel and a demon. Finding love, and all will cherish it."

"What angel would be crazy enough to fall for a demon?"

"The angel wouldn't fall Castiel, they would rise, taking the demon with them. The demon would become an angel. And that angel, is you little brother. And the demon, is that pretty thing," as she spoke, she drew a heart in the cloud. The heart then showed Meg in a car with Sam.

Castiel tensed up, why did Dean let Meg be alone with Sam?

"Easy little brother, the Winchester will not hurt Meg. It is Crowley that is the biggest threat," as Raquel spoke, she drew a line through the heart so that it was broken. And, if Castiel were to put both halves together, he would get a picture of Crowley.

Castiel tensed up again. He didn't like what his sister was saying.

"Is Crowley going to hurt Meg?" he was surprised by the urgency in his voice.

"That part of the prophecy has yet to be decided."

With that, Castiel dove over the edge of the cloud, towards the car Meg was in with Sam.

"THANK YOU RAQUEL!" he called up to his sister as he flew down.

* * *

He appeared in the motel with Dean sitting at a table, obviously just getting back from the police station.

"Dean I need your help."

"What is it Cas? Heaven want to use me as a weapon again?" Dean joked.

"No, nothing like that. I need you to help me, uh, how did humans say it again? 'Quart' someone."

"What?"

"Right that was back in the older times, how about 'date' then?"

"What? Oh, you mean Meg, sure!" Dean said standing up. "'Bout time we got you laid!"

"Good. Wait, how did you know it was Meg?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, duh, the way you were holding her last night. You pet her through a nightmare!"

Castiel was stunned, and VERY embarrassed at Dean's remark.

"All right, I am now your sensei in the 'Dojo of Love'!" Dean commented, walking over to Castiel. "And your first lesson is, look your best." Dean took off Cas's trench coat and fixed up his raggedy jacket and pants before putting it back on neatly.

Castiel looked himself over before realizing that simply straightening out his clothes made him look ten times better. But, his hair was a disheveled mess and his clothes were still stained.

"Eh …" Dean commented.

"I got it Dean," Castiel said, snapping his fingers and cleaning himself head to toe.

He looked a lot better now. Dean was nodding approvingly from the side of the room.

"Lesson two, drop hints."

"Like what?"

"Well uh, take her out or something. Make her feel like you want her, but wait until the moment feels right to tell her so."

"Got it, what else?"

"Lesson three will come with instinct my friend. And feel free to ask me and Sam to leave when lesson three comes up, okay?" Dean looked serious about this one, but winked anyway.

Castiel was about to ask what he meant when he thought about it for a while, and got it.

* * *

Meg's POV

Meg walked into the motel room, only to find herself outside a second later. She turned around to see Castiel. Just the sight of him made her breath hitch. She calmed herself and put on her layer of sarcasm.

"Hello Clarence, what are you trying to do, give me heart attack?"

"Meg, I was wondering if you'd like to go out. Tonight."

She winced slightly at his words. "Sure, but what brings this new found idea of taking me out?" she crossed her arms, she pressed her tongue to her cheek as he looked like he was thinking. It was about seven now, so maybe it was the light, but she could swear she saw him blushing.

"I just thought that we could take some time to get to know each other."

Her heart melted for the angel, he looked more perfect than usual.

"All right then, let's do this thing." She led him to the car and motioned for him to get into the passenger's seat. But with a snap of his fingers, he was in the driver's seat, and she was in the passenger's.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise of where we're going," he said, putting on his seat belt.

She realized, her seat belt was already on as they drove away.

* * *

They arrived at a small park. He pointed over to a tree that had a picnic basket underneath it. Meg was stunned as he hooked her arm with his and led her up the hill. Meg realized that it was away from the streetlights and the only light on it at that moment was coming from the sunset just to the right of it. Castiel was laying out a blanket and motioned for her to sit down, she did.

"Wow Cassy, you sure did think of everything."

"Well, not everything. I remember having something to do with the wheel and the light bulb, but I'm eighty percent sure that the automobile was ALL human."

She laughed at his remark, then she realized that he had just made a joke on PURPOSE as he began laughing with her. This was different. She liked it. It was ADORABLE how he didn't get most sarcasm and references. But a guy that knew what she meant was okay. But in between was sure to be PERFECT. HE was perfect. She looked deep into his deep blue eyes. It was too hard to resist. She quickly kissed him before turning her head. She was blushing, and boy did she know it.

"Meg," she heard him say.

He took a hand and turned her head to face his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for another. The kiss was more intense than the last, yet sweeter than the one they had shared when she had stolen his sword.

"Castiel," she said when they released.

The sun had set when they were looking into each others' eyes again. His face had faded into the blackness behind him, but his light blue eyes were still visible and shining through the night. She realized she was in his lap and blushed. She didn't let go, and neither did he. They stayed that way for a while. Meg began to smile.

"Meg, I think your… amazing."

She felt her heart flutter, and then sink.

"Castiel, no," she said getting off of him and standing up. "We can't do this."

"What?" his voice pained her.

"I'm a demon, you're an ANGEL! Clear complications."

"Meg," he said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

She noticed a figure behind him and, noticing it was an angel, shoved him behind her, pulling out her angel sword. "Stay back!"

"It's okay Meg, this is Raquel. She is the angel of love." Castiel's voice soothed her into putting the sword away. She watched as the woman stepped forward.

"Yes Meg, and believe me when I say that you and my brother were destined to be together."

Meg turned to Cas before looking back to Raquel and pointing to herself.

"Yes Meg, you and my brother."

"You, do realize I'm a DEMON right?"

"Meg, it doesn't matter. There is even a prophecy from long ago of a demon and angel, rising above in love! Doesn't that sound wonderful? I knew for a while that angel was going to be Cas, but I only knew about you AFTER he found it out for himself. And, I know you feel the same."

Meg blushed, then became infuriated. "Wait, YOU did all of THIS for a prophecy?" she yelled at Cas with tears forming in her eyes.

"No! Now, I only found out about the prophecy today!" he defended.

"I can't BELIEVE this! You're no different from the other angels! You ONLY want what your father wants! I CAN'T believe I FELL for you!" she was now sitting in the grass with her face in her hands.

* * *

**Raquel is the angel of Earth, Life, and Fertility.** **Raquel has power over all of planet earth and heals the wounds left by man-kind. She breathes life into the world with fertility through man-kind. I see her as the angel of love because of her healing the wounds and creating love to bring new life to the world. Her gemstone is Rose Quarts, her main color is Rose, and her symbol is the world. for her FULL definition, and more angels, go to **


	3. What?

Raquel's POV

Raquel watched as her younger brother sat next to the demon. Consoling her. The demon only cried deeper into her hands.

"Castiel, allow me to handle this," she asked her brother. He backed away from the demon, allowing Raquel to sit with her.

"Look Meg, if anything, my little brother is not normal. The prophecy was made up."

Meg looked to Raquel with wonder in her eyes.

"Made up?" she choked out.

"He can NOT know. He would deny our father for you in a heartbeat, but he is not the best at keeping secrets. Guilt would get to him, and he would tell our kin. They are okay with this BECAUSE of my prophecy I supposedly had. When you were crying in the car, and he consoled you. My sisters and I saw, right then and there, you two were made for one another. And, who is heaven to stop love?"

Meg looked like she was thinking. She got up, and ran over to Castiel who was leaning against a tree.

_You're going to make a GREAT little sister in-law Meg._

* * *

Castiel's POV

Castiel heard Meg scamper over. He couldn't hear anything his sister had told her. He saw his sister fly away as Meg reached him.

"Hey."

"Look Meg, I-"

And that was all Castiel got out. Meg kissed him gently under the tree. She broke the kiss and Cas whimpered slightly as she did so.

"Cas, I love you okay?" she told him.

"I love you too," he managed, pulling her into another kiss.

_Meg, you taste so sweet. Like cherries._ he thought.

The kiss was tender yet full of longing in the dark. Castiel was leaning against the tree with his hands on Meg's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This, was bliss.

"What do you say, we move this party to the car?" he heard Meg ask.

"I say…" he flew them into the car. "we're already here."

Moans filled the car as Castiel leaned over Meg. She was under him, in between his legs. They were both in a deep kiss that neither of them wanted to break. Meg, however, was the one to break the kiss after pulling off Castiel's blazer and trench coat, slipping down to his pants. Castiel stayed over the spot where the demon had slipped away from on the car seat. He felt somewhat, cheated as the demon slipped down his pants, getting to see HIM. While he had to settle. He pulled her up by her arms, not letting her touch him until he got his share of the moment. Castiel kneeled on the seat with her mirroring him before pulling Meg on top of him, leaning back in the car. Meg began on his shirt, only for Castiel to hold her hands and start pulling off her blouse. Castiel felt the silkiness of her lips on his next, though he did not let go of her blouse until it was entirely off of her body, and he was leaning over her once again. She unbuttoned her pants after breaking the kiss, and slipped them down slowly. Castiel was eager, and this caused him much discomfort, but he allowed it. Biting his lip as she finally threw off her jeans, leaving her in only a bra, and a pair of panties.

"Your turn Clarence," Meg said, unbuttoning his dress shirt as he slipped down her panties.

Another kiss was bestowed upon the demon by the angel until, somewhere, they were both entirely undressed. Castiel couldn't help but blush as his wings came into the demon's view, they were massive, yet were contained in the back seat.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Meg asked as she took a hand to one of the wings.

He moaned heavily as her hands went deeper into the blue tipped feathers.

"Does Cassy like that?" she asked with that mocking tone of hers.

"Wouldn't you rather do this the human way?" Castiel asked her, retracting his wings, and leaning into another passionate kiss.

He entered her purely out of instinct, but he still smiled as she moaned beneath him. He kept up with the act until, after ten minutes, they both climaxed. With one final moan, Castiel lay next to Meg, pulling the trench coat over them both.

"Cassy*pant*. You remember how *pant* when you kissed me, I told you *pant* you got an A+?"

"*pant* Yea… *pant* what about it?"

"*pant* you get a double A+ for that!"

They just lay there in the backseat for a while, panting and Meg curling into Castiel's chest for a good half hour.

"You know, I could get used to that," Meg said.

"Ditto."

Meg smiled, causing Castiel to mirror it.

"Well, we better get back to the motel! Don't want the Winchesters worrying!" Meg said, sitting up as Cas followed.

"Good idea," Castiel said, picking up his boxers and pants, pulling them on as Meg put on her bra and shirt before her panties.

"Do we tell them?" Castiel asked.

"Well, generally you aren't supposed to Cas."

"No, I mean about, what Raquel said. About us being meant for one another."

Meg looked like she was thinking about this as she pulled on the rest of her clothes.

"Their smart cookies, they should be able to figure it out. But, it they don't within the month, we'll tell them," Meg replied, looking at Castiel with her smug brown eyes.

"Deal," Castiel responded, kissing her.

"Well well, look what species made a deal with a demon, and sealed it with a kiss."

They both laughed in the back seat for a while. It was eight o'clock, and Castiel clambered over the consul into the driver's seat of the car. Meg followed into the passenger's seat.

* * *

Dean's POV

Dean knew something went down on their date. He was lying down in his bed, just staring at the arm chair. Both pairs of legs came over the arm of the comfy chair, and their heads popping out the other side with one hand from each intertwining their fingers. Dean knew something went down, and he wanted to know.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm clock surprised him. He had stayed awake all night, thinking about the pair. He watched as they stayed, calmly, in their positions when he turned off the alarm. He got up, and grabbed some clothes for a shower, taking one final look at the way Cas was curling around Meg in the arm chair. Half of him was proud, proud that Cas had finally become a bit more human. The other half couldn't believe it was Meg!

He came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. Sam was on his laptop, Cas was in the arm chair, and Meg was next to Sam and watching the screen.

"Whatever, I'm going out to get some breakfast." Sam left with Dean's car keys.

Dean made sure the impala left the parking lot before hurriedly rushing into a wooden chair across from Meg and motioning over Cas.

"So, what are we talkin' here?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked, not looking up from the laptop.

"I mean you two. Boyfriend and girlfriend, friends, friends with benefits?"

"You noticed?"Castiel asked.

"Well, you two were only cuddling all night. Makes a guy wonder."

They looked at one another before Meg nodded, and Castiel explained, "We're thinking it's a 'dating' relationship, definitely NOT just friends though. And do friends with benefits cuddle?"

"To answer your question, not that I know of. And, what happened last night?"

The two puckered their lips at that one, looking around the room.

"Oh no, no way." Cas and Meg nodded slowly. "An angel and a demon… this is HISTORY! And Cas, really? Wow."

"Well, if you're done commenting on our sex lives, I have some work to do," Meg said, standing up and heading for the door. "Don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, a little hurt in his voice.

"I checked into a motel three blocks away from here, I'm going to check out and get the rest of my stuff."

"Okay, well, I need to check on heaven. See you tonight."

Then, Dean was left alone with a laptop. Needless to say, no research was done.

* * *

Castiel's POV

Castiel flew up to heaven, eager to go to earth again. He was welcomed by three of his sisters, Raquel, Ayael, and Haniel.

"Hello Castiel! How are you doing?" Haniel began the questions.

"All is well Haniel."

"Are you and the demon enjoying your new found love?" Raquel asked.

"Of course Raquel and I thank you deeply for that!"

"How long until the spiritual ceremony?" Ayael asked. She was scolded by being hit on the back by Haniel.

"What Ayael means is, well um…" Haniel began.

"No I am okay with that question, we haven't really discussed it."

"But you must, you don't want your child without a proper family yes?" Raquel asked.

"What?" Castiel asked as his sisters stepped closer.

"As you know, Castiel, I am the angel of Fertility and Love, so I know when someone is expecting. And Meg is. Congratulations!" Raquel finished.

With that, Castiel passed out on the clouds. Waking up a few minutes later.

"What? What happened?" Castiel asked, he was now in a place that looked like a therapy room.

"Raquel told you that you were going to be a father, so you passed out!" came the joyful voice of Ayael. Followed by the sound of hand on skull.

"Again, I apologize for our younger sister," cam the voice of Haniel.

"And I apologize for my own actions, Castiel," the final voice of Raquel could be heard.

Castiel stayed blank for a little while, not turning to his older sisters and younger sister. His mind was racing. Thoughts of the baby, thoughts of the future.

"Castiel, you must hurry, for your mate is in great danger!" Raquel said, causing Castiel to shoot from the couch-like bed.

"What's going on?" before Castiel could ask any more questions, Haniel drew a heart in the floor, showing Castiel Meg and Crowley, in what looked like a bar. "Sisters, I must be going now." And he dove into the floor, going straight through it.

"Wait for me!" came the voice of Ayael, before he could see her yellow wings behind him as he dove down to earth to save Meg.

* * *

**Ayael is the angel of spiritual trust and meditation. Her gemstone is pearl and her color is sunflower yellow. Haniel is the REAL angel of love. She shows you extremes of joy, happiness, and bliss in the world. Her gemstone is aquamarine, and her color is salmon pink. So, basically, in my story, Haniel is the angel of love, and Raquel is the angel of fertility in love. So, there. I have a researched plot! The angels mentioned so far in order of oldest to youngest is Haniel, Raquel, Castiel, and Ayael.  
**


	4. Angel of Fertility

Meg's POV

Meg sat on the stool at the bar, she had come to just get a few drinks. She wasn't lying when she said she had to check out and get her things from that that motel, she had just taken a detour on the way back. Now, Crowley was going to kill her.

"Any last words slut?" came the voice of a demon from behind her.

Cackles filled the room behind her as Crowley held the knife to her throat, she shed a tear. She was going to die. And for once, she cared. She cared about the life she was leaving behind. She just heard the cackling stop as two choking noises filled the air, and Crowley backed away. She turned around on the stool to see Castiel and another angel. The bar that was once filled with demons now only had the two angels, two demons, and two dead bodies.

"Castiel," Meg said, jumping off the stool and into the angel's arms.

* * *

Crowley's POV

Crowley didn't know what to make of it. Not only did two angels SAVE a demon, now one of the angels was HUGGING the demon!

"What the blazes is THIS!" Crowley screamed.

The gaze of the three fell upon him.

"Crowley, we're going to let you go this time. Consider yourself lucky," the female angel said, before the three vanished.

This left a VERY confused Crowley, who immediately poured himself a tall glass of the top shelf liquor.

* * *

Castiel's POV

Castiel flew Meg just out of the building with Ayael to get in her car. He was about to interrogate her about why she had lied, when he saw the duffle in her car that showed that she had been telling the truth.

"Well, you must be another one of Cas's sisters." Meg walked over to Ayael and held out a hand which Ayael happily shook, "Meg."

"Ayael, and let me say that you are NOTHING like I've been told about demons Meg! Well, gotta fly!" Ayael said before leaving.

"Well, Cassy, your family is nicer than I thought!" Meg said turning to face him.

"I wish I could say the same for yours."

Meg laughed for a while before they got into the car and driving back to the motel.

"Meg?"

"Yes Clarence?" Meg answered when they pulled into the parking lot.

"First off, promise that you'll believe me when I tell you this."

"I promise."

"Okay, well. You see, Raquel is the angel of fertility in love. So, each day, she receives a list of newly pregnant females on earth. Whether it is animals, humans, or demons." Meg perked up curiously as Castiel said demons. "And, this morning, you were on her list."

Meg's eyes opened wide with disbelief written all over them. She looked like she was about to throw up.

"Are you angry?" he finally asked.

"No Cassy, I'm just a little shocked. That's all. Usually it's the girl who's breaking the news!" Meg joked, falling back in her seat. "I got knocked up by an angel!" a few more moments passed before Meg's face got serious. "How long before this thing is born?" she asked.

Castiel actually hadn't thought about that. "Well, the average human gestation is nine months, for angels it's five, and… actually, I don't know of a demon."

"Nine months too."

"Okay, so definitely NOT within the next five months. I imagine that Raquel would know the answer."

"Hey! She only is JUST getting into the business! Don't give her THAT much credit!"

That voice, it couldn't be.

"Hey Cas, miss me?" it was Gabriel.

"Gabriel, I thought you were dead."

"Well, daddy brought you back, why not me? And the gestation period will be six months. Gabriel, original angel of fertility," Gabriel introduced himself to Meg as he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Well well, I'm impressed, do you know if it'll be a girl?" Meg asked as she took his hand.

"That, is something that the doctors can tell you in three months. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two brothers to impress and astound!" then, he disappeared.

"Why do you want it to be a girl?" Castiel asked.

"So that I can be a smart ass when I say 'she has your eyes'."

They laughed, Castiel being a little iffy on the subject, before going into the motel room. Sam and Dean were in a flurry over their new guest. And it took a while for Castiel to realize, his brother had a wooden stake in his chest.

"Nice to know you two haven't changed one bit!" Gabriel said, as he turned to the boys with open arms.

"Cas, how is he possible!" Dean asked in worry as Sam was rifling through a bag.

Noticing Sam was pulling out holly oil, Castiel grabbed his arm and took away the bag.

"God brought you and I back Dean, why is he any different?" Castiel asked as Sam dropped the jug of oil onto the bed.

"Well, he shouldn't have surprised us," Dean defended in a huff.

"Look, I came back to help you guys. My family is in war, again. The safety of the world is being threatened, again. And guess who it's all traced back to! Again," Gabriel said as the brothers calmed down. "Now, it comes to my attention that we have a prophecy coming true! Isn't that right you two?" Now, he turned to Meg and Castiel who were, once again, standing side by side.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as the angel turned away from the two.

"I mean that there is a prophecy of an angel and a demon in love. And, I'm sad to say, that the angel role is not mine in this case. Although, this pretty little thing, is with child! Congratulations Cassy!" Gabe said with much enthusiasm as he stood behind the couple.

"Wait, you two… when?" Sam asked.

"Really Sam? What did you think they were doing last night?" Dean said with a hint of annoyance mixed in with some pity. "WAIT! Child? Meg is pregnant?"

"Yup, and boy are the demons and PISSED about that! They're flipping OUT! Lucky for you two, heaven is on your side this time, or at least Castiel's side, and they want this kidd-o nice and safe!" Gabriel said, putting his arms around the blushing pair.

"So, we have a side in heaven this time?" Meg asked.

"Yup! Congrats! And you can trust me too!"

"I don't think so," Sam said.

"Sam, this isn't your call!" Dean warned.

"Don't worry Sammy, you'll get your soul back soon enough! And, maybe you'll trust me then." Gabriel took his hands off of Meg and Castiel's shoulders, disappearing.

"Well, any other visitors!" Dean asked, annoyance in his voice.

Suddenly, a naked man appeared in the room.

"Big bro! You found love!" it was Cupid…

Castiel turned around, attempting to get away, but walked right into the large man's open arms as Sam had.

* * *

**I know cupid didn't come until a few later episodes, give me a break! Sorry it took so long to update, originally I was going to make one story, finish, and write a new one after when I joined this site, I did not keep that promise to myself. This resulted in spam in my inbox about new chapters… (Not this story in particular) don't take this the wrong way! Great to know I have readers, that care, plz review!**


	5. Daddy's Comin' Home

Meg's POV

Meg didn't know what to think of the large naked man hugging her angel.

"Um, excuse me, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Cupid, you could say he's my brother…" Castiel murmured as he pushed himself away from the man, trying to shield Meg from the man's hugging rampage as he was hugging Dean tightly.

When he was done with Sam, he turned towards Meg. Meg felt a slight hop, and heard a flutter of wings. Before they appeared in a light brown room with a queen sized bed, a lit fire place, a TV, and a couch.

"Where are we?" she asked, pulling away from Castiel.

"A hotel room in Vegas, is it all right?"

She came around to his chest, "What brought all of this on?"

"I was not, comfortable letting him hug you in his state of dress…" he confessed.

"Oh, Clarence… you got jealous!" Meg teased.

"Angels are very…" the last part was mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Terri…"

"One more time"

"Territorial," Cas said loud and confidently as his arms came around her hips. "We don't like sharing our space, much less our mates…"

"That I can understand, but why'd you choose Vegas of all places?" Meg asked.

"He didn't!"

Meg and Castiel's heads flicked toward the voice. Gabriel was standing there with a smart ass smirk on his face, pouring himself a drink from the mini fridge.

"I told him to go here when cupid showed up! You're welcome by the way!" he said, pulling out a stick of licorice and using it as a straw.

"Thank you for that Gabriel, but why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"A bit of warning to you both, you see-"

"God is coming back." The voice came from the corner of the room, where Meg saw a shortish red head.

"Anna?" Castiel asked, shocked at her presence.

"Why so surprised? With all of the resurrections around, you really should have expected something like this," Anna said.

Meg realized for the first time that this was an angel, making what she said all the more terrifying. The prophecy was fake, all of it. And God himself would NOT be tricked by anything any angel had to say about this, and he would probably be even less enthusiastic about one of his cloudhoppers shacking up with a demon. Oh and the baby too! Yep… they were all fucked.

"So he's resurrecting all of the dead angels?" Castiel asked.

"He's aware of the problem in heaven; he's bringing back the angels that will fix it. Obviously, he must not be aware of my own plans I had for the Winchesters…" Anna said, trailing off thoughtfully.

"Anna, you were only doing what you thought was necessary," Castiel said.

"What did she do?" Gabriel asked.

"It's a long story," Anna responded before peering around Castiel to see Meg, "Who is this?" she asked.

"That's Meg!" Gabriel said. "Castiel's mate!"

"She's a DEMON!" Anna said.

"We've worked around that," Castiel said, "You see, there is… this…" Castiel said before fainting.

"Castiel?!" Meg said in worry and stooping to the floor.

"It's alright Meg," Gabriel said as Castiel was teleported to the bed. "We all have something to talk about. Don't we Meg?"

"I'm guessing you know too?"

"What?" Anna asked.

"There is a certain prophecy floating around that's completely fake, concerning these two and their baby," Gabriel said.

"BABY!?" Anna yelled. "Wait a minute, oh no…"

"Yea, we need to make sure that this little guy stays under wraps," Gabriel said.

"Does Castiel know about this?"

"No," Meg answered bluntly. "An angel said that it was for our protection that she made up the prophecy."

"That would be Raquel. She always tries to help," Gabriel said.

"So, how are we going to keep our child safe?" Meg asked.

"I don't know to be honest," Gabriel said.

Anna bit her lip, "I do know a brand that could potentially keep you under God's radar, but…"

"But what?" Meg asked.

"Branding is very painful as it is, and that's only on the ribs," Anna began. "This brand is on your soul, which at this point is connected to the baby's. It would be dangerous to try to separate them long enough for us to put on the brand. Even if we do manage that, the pain might be too much and you'll lose the baby in the process. Not to mention that Castiel thinks that this is all God's plan, he might tell him regardless of what we do."

The room sat in silence for a while, Meg being the one to break it with, "Let's do it."

"Meg, you can't be-"

"Oh yes I can," Meg stated, cutting off Gabriel. "I don't do this, the baby's gone. I do this, the baby has a chance. Let's. Do. It."

"If you're sure, we need some help," Anna said. "From the two brothers I owe a big apology too."

* * *

Dean's POV

"What do you mean you don't know where my brother went?" cupid whined.

"He just LEFT! How are we supposed to know?" Sam answered for about the tenth time.

Dean was finding it increasingly uncomfortable to have the large naked man standing in the middle of the motel room.

"Here man, cover yourself," Dean said, handing him a towel.

"Okay, thank you!" the cupid said, putting the towel around his waist.

"Hey cupid!" the voice of Gabriel came as a flutter of wings echoed through the room and both he and Meg appeared. "Long time no see!"

"Gabriel! Great to see you! No offense to her but, Raquel isn't the BEST angel of fertility," cupid chuckled out.

"She just wasn't built for it!" Gabriel stated. "By the way Dean, I have a surprise for you!"

"Hello Dean."

No, not that voice. The voice that brought to mind millions of emotions. The voice that, at that moment, made him forget about his relationship turmoil with Lisa and Ben. The voice, of Anna Milton. He turned to face the red headed angel, her eyes shooting right through him as he stood there with a dumb look on his face.

"Anna…" he said trailing off. No one could blame him for being speechless; this was the angel that broke his heart twice, one of those times after trying to kill him and his family.

"Dean," she said again. "Sam."

Dean turned to Sam. He looked like he was ready to explode. Dean could guess why, not being able to kill Meg twice, or trap Gabriel, and now the angel that tried to kill them both and the rest of their family was back to life and off limits. Not to mention the lack of soul meant that he couldn't understand why.

Dean coughed to gain his composer. "What's she doing here Gabriel?"

"Daddy's coming home!" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"God Dean. God is coming back," Anna answered. "And this means big problems for Castiel and Meg…"

"I thought that there was a prophecy," Sam said.

"It was a lie. Now, we need your help to hide Meg and the baby from God," Anna said.

"Wait, why do you need our help?" Sam asked.

"It turns out, Michael and Lucifer had a LOT to do with angel life! Their vessels' blood, your guys' blood, is necessary for the branding of a soul," Gabriel answered.

"Wait, a SOUL?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Souls are powerful, the only things capable of getting the sigil to work," Anna answered.

"Okay, and what does Cas have to say about this?" Dean asked.

"Castiel can't know," Anna said. "We all know how he is at lying."

"Okay, so we're doing this?" Sam asked.

"We need one more person to agree," Gabriel said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Death."

**BUM BUM BUM! How's that for a cliff hanger? You mad? You must be after waiting so long! FUUU! Why must my social life exist!? So, here you go. I'll get you another chapter this month, cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my- OUCH! How the FUCK to ponies do this without punching themselves in the face?! So, any good baby names for when Castiel and Meg are talking about it? Also, there is a poll on my account (if there isn't there will be) on whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl. Vote!**


	6. Angelic Struggle

Dean's POV

"What do you mean DEATH!?" Dean asked.

"I mean that Death is the only one who could probably remember the spell," Gabriel said.

"It was written so long ago…" Anna added .

"Well, how are we going to get him here?" Sam asked.

"We aren't," Anna said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Remember the last time you clowns trapped Death? He wasn't too happy," Gabriel said.

"Yes well," the voice that spoke was a familiar and agonizing voice. The voice of Raphael. "You won't need to worry about that. That baby will be gone within the next few moments. Bagnae, Zadkiel, you know what to do."

The next moment, angels appeared, and each one grabbed Meg's arms. She struggled, but couldn't get free. Gabriel lunged forward, attempting to throw the angels off, but Raphael jumped in and fought with him. Anna was rendered helpless as two more angels appeared and attacked her. Sam and Dean had been flicked aside like insects by the two angels holding Meg.

"Rupes foedere spiritus nequam, fecundam, cum vita, i mundate corpore! Vitam tibi solvo et filius tuus! Anti christe cum angelicis gratia prosit! Egredimini mente et corpore mori non vera vita mori!" one of the angels yelled as Meg screamed and her abdomen began to glow.

The chanting and Meg's scream ended together as one of the angels found a sword in their neck and Meg fell to the ground, into the arms of her savior… Castiel. The other angel took off without another word, along with the others, save the one Castiel had killed. The entire room was silent as Castiel picked Meg up and carried her to the arm chair, where he set her down and placed a hand upon her stomach. Her abdomen glowed again, this time in a light that seemed a lot more peaceful than the one before, and Castiel took his hand away in a sigh of relief.

"The baby is fine, and so is she," he said turning around.

"Castiel? How did you get here in time?" Anna asked.

"He called me," Castiel answered simply, looking lovingly to Meg as he placed his hand on her stomach again, stroking it lightly.

"The BABY called you?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel said, taking his hand back as he turned to the group with a stern look planted on his face. "Now, Gabriel, care to explain why you caused me to pass out earlier? Or better yet, why you took Meg away from the place we agreed would be a safe house until the baby is born? Or, why God's return is something to warn us about?"

Gabriel raised his hands in defense and stepped back saying "Look, Cas, you really don't want to-"

"The prophecy is a lie," Sam cut off bluntly.

The entire group looked at Sam with angry eyes, except Castiel who was simply wide eyed and Meg who was passed out.

"What?" Sam asked, a defensive tone in his voice. "He was going to find out anyway! And this way he can help!"

Dean sighed and shook his head as Anna threw up her hands in defeat, spinning on her heels and walking away, and Gabriel looked to Sam with pity.

Castiel seemed to realize something that sent his face into a worried state. "What about God!? How will he react to all of this!" Castiel said pacing.

"That's why we have to make sure Raphael hasn't told any angels on your side of the war," Gabriel said. "If we keep Meg hidden, possibly all of the angels on your side will keep their mouths shut. And, honestly, which side is God going to believe?"

"You don't think that at least ONE angel won't be happy to report the fulfillment of a prophecy!?" Castiel shouted, grabbing his head. "And you can't tell me that there isn't dangers already if you try to brand Meg's soul with the baby! They could both die!"

"At least he has a chance," Meg said weakly, waking up.

"Meg, you don't know how much pain this will put you through-"

"It can't be worse than the pain I would feel from losing him," Meg cut Castiel off as she sat up with a bit of resistance in her limbs.

Castiel quickly sat on the arm of the chair and let her lean on him with his arm around her. He seemed to be thinking, Meg looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"If that is what you feel is necessary… I'll help."

"Thanks Clarence," Meg said, smiling slightly.

"Well, what about the god squad? What are we going to do about them?" Dean asked.

"We, could put Meg into an angel proof safe house until we get everything, and everyone, together," Anna proposed.

"No," Meg said stronger than before.

"Meg, I ensure you that you would be entirely safe there-"

"But what about Castiel?" Meg cut her off. "I'm not going into any safe house without him."

The room was filled with an awkward and pitiful silence.

"Well, I'm not arguing with that!" Dean said, walking over to the fridge and popping open a beer. "We're just going to have to fight these sons of bitches. Who do they think they are anyway?"

"Angels of the lord, who are winning a war in heaven with amazing strength, numbers, and power who now have knowledge that can destroy their only enemy with a few words and soon-to-be unlimited access to God?" Sam said, not helping the situation, and earning more angry stares from the group.

But, once again, Castiel didn't give one himself. Now, he just looked like he had lost all hope. Who could blame him? Their only hope now was Death himself (who wasn't too fond of the Winchesters at this particular moment), the possibility that all of the angels in heaven wouldn't tell god about the baby or Meg, AND not to mention the fact that Meg (or the baby)may not survive the branding even if they were fortunate enough to get Death to agree to all of this. What a peachy situation, right? But, Gabriel (for whatever reason) still had some ideas for a solution.

"You know, we could… maybe…"

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"Look, I know a sigil that can keep in some angels and out others. But, if we get the slightest thing wrong, Castiel could be ripped to pieces. It's risky, and I don't remember it quite clearly. Hell, it's risky even if I could remember it crystal!"

"No, no way! We're already doing something risky with freaking DEATH that could kill Meg and the baby. We are NOT going to start risking Cas's life too," Dean said.

"Dean, we don't have any other choice," Castiel stated.

"Yes we do," Meg said.

"What's your plan? Because I don't see one other than what Gabe is giving us. Honestly Meg, you're being a little bit picky. Just be grateful that we're helping at all!" Sam said, standing up from his chair.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"No Dean, you know what, I don't need to help her, or Cas, or any of you! I don't need my soul, and I don't need you!" Sam yelled before storming out and slamming the door.

"I'll go get him to calm down a bit," Gabriel said. "Just think about what we have offered here, okay Meg? Because, in a sense, he's right. We have no other way." With that, he left in a flutter of wings.

* * *

Gabriel's POV

Sam was standing in some alley. It was sad really. He couldn't feel happiness, joy, love… but he could still feel hatred and anger toward others. Sure, Sam could enjoy passing joys. Such as sex, tastes, warmth… even the thrill of the kill was still programmed into his brain. He was the walking definition of instinct. Gabriel sat there on the roof of a building nearby, wondering how to go about this. He could try the direct approach, swoop in and drag him back to the motel. Or, wait for him to cool off. Gabriel snickered at that, how was he supposed to do that? Souls defused anger and hatred, without them the emotions would just sit there and stew. Boiling while the body moved around, building those emotions and them alone. So, there was only one thing to do… get his soul back.

Gabriel prepared himself, gathering the necessities. He was a powerful archangel, but that's what the cage was built for. Holding the one of the most powerful angels of god's creation. But, he knew where the rings were. And a little secret that even Lucifer and Michel didn't know about. How to get out. Gabriel had always been mischievous, even as a younger angel. Child didn't seem like the right word, but that's what he was at the time. The time he stole the bible.

The bible was a rough sketch at the time, just outlining the major events. Except for one part that might have gone into a little too much detail. The cage. Gabriel had always been devastated by the fight his older brothers had gotten into. The one that resulted in one's banishment. Lucifer's banishment. The chapter went into great detail of everything. The fight, the reason, the blood spilled…. Especially the cage. The pages were all tear stained by his father as the younger Gabriel leafed through them. But, when he got to the cage, the tears ended. The cage could be opened from the inside using the grace of three archangels. So, he would have to kill Lucifer and Michel.


	7. Death's Intervention

Anna POV

"Well, this is just fantastic," she said once Gabriel had gone.

"Yea, well, what are we going to do? The angel squad on our asses and they're beatin' down harder than before, and then we have to trap death which should be butt loads of fun, and then there is the additional fact that Sam still needs his soul," Dean said, "Sounds like freakin' paradise to me."

Everyone was tense and on edge. No one liked the fact that Sam and Gabriel were out with such radars set forth by the angels of Raphael. No one liked the fact that Meg and Castiel were in a whole load of trouble with freakin' God. There seemed to be no solution.

"Couldn't I just take Meg back to the hotel room?" Castiel asked.

"You could, but there is still some risk in that," Anna said.

"Yea Cas. You had the element of surprise this time, but next time they might be ready," Dean said.

"Well, for the time being, we can put Meg into a safe house," Castiel said.

"Cas-" Meg began.

"Meg, I have to check on Heaven. It is necessary to ensure that Raphael hasn't spread the news of the prophecy's falseness too far," Castiel cut her off.

"Well, great to see that I won't be the only one insisting."

Everyone turned to see Crowley standing along the wall. He looked drunk off his ass, and his face gave the impression that he was trying to look happy though he mostly just looked tired.

Castiel jumped off of the chair arm and landed in front of Meg, arms out as if he was trying to stop a train from running her over.

"Now now, no need to worry about her. I'm simply here to help. You do realize that news spreads quickly. And, being king of hell and all, I would have more than a few angel-proofed safe houses in the city, right?" Crowley said.

"Why should we trust you?" Anna asked coldly.

"Because I am the first glimpse of hope you've all had in a long time. An angel who fell and died trying to kill the parents of the great vessels. The hunter who lost his mother, his father, his baby brother, his soul, his brother again and still doesn't have him back. And finally, the angel that lost everything and thinks he deserves nothing, along with the demon that lost everyone and thinks she deserves nothing. And, yet, you all come together. All to help with one child. That says a lot," Crowley said.

Everyone thought on that. He was right. There wasn't another open option at the moment.

"Though I am still very upset at the loss of my favorite two workers…"

"Sam and I are not going to work for you again!" Dean declared.

"Oh no, I don't want you to work for me. Far too big of a chance of mutiny. No, I was thinking of something else. You see, if you stayed in an apartment building you would have to pay rent for an apartment correct?"

"Yea," Dean said, "What about it?"

"Well, if Meg is to stay in one of my safe houses, you shall pay rent."

"You want money?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Are you kidding?" Crowley laughed. "I am possessing one of the richest men in America, don't need to eat, and have over one thousand demons in the country willing to house me just for a promotion! You think I want money?"

"Then what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I want purgatory."

* * *

Gabriel POV

Gabriel flew down to a park. It was late, and private so it was closed with large walls. He was about to throw the rings on the ground when…

"What do you think you are doing?" an elderly voice came from behind, Death.

"Getting Sam's soul back," he answered, not looking at the man.

"You know why that's dangerous. For many reasons, for both Sam and you."

"I don't care. He needs it, and he isn't going to ask anyone for help."

"Aren't you worried that you'll die? Or worse, they'll start torturing you and Sam."

"I don't care, I need to try."

"What about your soft spot for family? Could you really kill two of your brothers?"

"One of them killed my, the other killed both Castiel and Anna. I could really care less about that now."

Silence rang through the park once again, signaling Death's departure. Gabriel, once again, readied to throw the rings on the ground. Without another thought, the rings flew down. Landing on the ground and making a vortex that sucked up the angel like a vacuum would a crumb on the floor of a kitchen before closing, with only a mere squirrel as witness to the incident.

Hell wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. The walls of the cage weren't bars as most would put it, and Gabriel really couldn't see why Lucifer wanted out so bad. Down the hall, yelling could be heard.

"You got to do it last time!" Lucifer whined, in Nick's voice not Sam's.

"So?! I know you use him when I'm not looking!" Michel, in Adam's voice, yelled.

"Do not!"

Gabriel wasn't surprised at the voices differing in the fact that Michel mimicked the voice of his last vessel, Adam, while Lucifer was in his second to last vessel, Nick. Adam probably didn't make the trip. Not being the original vessel, and how powerful Michel is in Adam's weak-for-a-human form… the poor kid never stood a chance. And, being that Sam had made the trip, he and Lucifer would have separated. Leaving Lucifer to manifest in his previous form.

He peaked into the room of the two angels. They were bickering back and forth, neither of them looking serious about the fact that the entire argument was based on ripping into a human soul. But, just behind them, he could see Sam. Now, the soul is a representation of a person and that is what Sam was at the moment. Just a representation. Though, if this was Sam's soul, it was worse than Gabriel thought. His face was bruised and scared, teeth were missing, and his right arm and leg were bent and misshapen in unnatural ways. It didn't look too bad, for a year in hell with two archangels that were pissed off at you for throwing them into and trapping them all in an inescapable cage. But, this was just the external scaring of the soul. The inner and emotional scaring had to be twenty times worse. Gabriel wanted to swoop in and pick up the ragged Sam off the floor, healing his scars. But, he knew he couldn't. Not with the two archangels fighting over who got to tear into him next.

"Look, I see no way we can settle this," Lucifer said.

"How about Twister? That should give him plenty of time anyway for him to heal," Michel offered.

"Twister? Really Michel, you get way too excited about these board games."

"Hey, we don't really get to use them in heaven."

Quickly, Gabriel fled into a room to hide from them. He waited till the sound of the footsteps passed before moving to the room again.

"Hey Sammy," Gabriel said quietly, sitting next to him on the floor.

"G-Gabriel..?" Sam said weakly, blood coming from his mouth.

Gabriel touched two fingers to Sam's forehead, healing him. He looked better, but the emotional scaring that he had thought about before was clear in his eyes. Suddenly, Sam was clinging to him like an octopus to a rock.

"How are you alive?" Sam asked pulling away.

"God's coming back, he brought back some angels, like Anna and I."

"Well, okay. Now you can get me out, right?"

Gabriel saw the hope in Sam's eyes. He hated the responsibility of having to be the one to crush it.

"It's not that simple Sam. You see, the only way to get out of hell is to gather the grace of three archangels. So, that would be mine Michel, and Lucifer's."

"So, you have to kill Michel and Lucifer?"

"Yea. And, it won't be easy. But, you need you."

"What?"

"You see Sam, Cas dragged you out of hell. But, not all of you came with him. You, Sam, are your soul. And only your soul. You've been walking around without your soul for a year now."

"I-I remember feeling something a while ago, but it was a lot longer than a year ago."

"It was, probably about one hundred twenty years ago for you," Gabriel said, just tearing up as he thought about the fact that Sam had been through three times what Dean had.

"Right hand red!" Lucifer's call rang through the cage.

"Gabriel, let me help you," Sam said, knowing full well that Gabriel wouldn't allow him to help.

"No Sam, I need to do this on my own. I can't risk you getting hurt again. Just let me know anything that I can use to get one of them alone."

"Well, uh, I don't really know. I guess that when they finally decide who's going to… you know… you could jump which one it is."

"No need for you to surprise us!"

Gabriel turned to the door to see Lucifer and Michel standing in the doorway smugly. Gabriel moved protectively in front of Sam, blocking the path to him from the two archangels

"Come now little brother, did you really think that we couldn't sense you using your grace to heal him?" Michel said, walking over to Gabriel and Sam. "You do realize that we can't kill in the cage, right? No, but we can torture. And, it was nice of you to join us."

"Yes, and Michel I think we should show our gratitude," Lucifer said.

"I couldn't agree more. You see Gabriel, these little moments Lucifer and I have shared over Sam here have really brought us close together."

"So, I can bring the good news to dad? You do know that he's coming back soon right?" Gabriel threatened.

"And how long do you think it will take him? I can see that he brought you back, but do you think he's close? It could take easily a month, maybe four, for him to reach us," Michel said.

"Oh yes, and that's just in earth time. Do you know how long that is down here?" Lucifer asked sarcastically, taking a step forward. "Ten, years."

"Not today he isn't," Death's voice came, along with a blinding white light (and for an angel, it was blinding white) that caused Gabriel to close his eyes. And, when he opened them again, he was in the park. It was like nothing had happened, and he had just daydreamed the entire incident. _More like dream nightmare,_ he added to himself. But, he had to go back. It would be cruel to leave Sam down there with the glimpse of hope that Gabriel had given him. But, as he looked at the ground, the rings were gone.

"Gabriel, I won't let you do that," Death said.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortish chapter guys, but its 5:49 am and I think that a lot is happening in the chapter. So, what do you guys think Death is doing?**


	8. Hope

Sam POV

Sam wondered the streets, looking every which way for something to take his anger out on. He could remember a time when he could just shove aside his troubles to help others, but now all he could do was hold them at bay for a short period of time until they bubbled back to the surface for all to see. His brother would often ask if he was alright, and all Sam could do was sit there and reply that he was alright and continue on with his merry way. Nothing was simple anymore, nothing could be solved with a single word or a brotherly hug and a beer. The loss of his soul had been a blessing in disguise to the world, but Sam could see it clearly. He had been too emotional before, unable to do his job. His return from hell had made him stronger, but Dean had been weaker since he returned. Unable to control his emotions and making every moment seem like it meant something.

I can see the truth, Sam thought, I can see why people do things. Sam was no longer the gullible pushover of a little brother. He was now a force to be reckoned with in the hunter world. And boy did he know it.

* * *

Dean POV

Crowley was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and Dean knew why. It was either leave Meg with Anna and himself, risking angels attacking, or leave her in a safe house where Crowley new the whereabouts of, risking demons attacking when Castiel couldn't help her. It was a lose-lose situation at the least, and they were in a corner without many options. He wanted to punch somebody, preferably Raphael. But he knew he couldn't, not with him in heaven. Added to the fact that he wanted to keep his fingers and hand from shattering. Before he could say anything else, he noticed Anna was behind Crowley, demon knife in hand.

"Not so fast there," Crowley said, turning to Anna. "Do you really want to do that?"

Suddenly, a young woman appeared behind Crowley and placed a hand on his back. "She may not, but I know I do."

A light burst from Crowley's mouth and eyes before the burned from the inside out body of Crowley fell to the ground. She turned around, and just as Dean glanced over to the angel sword, Castiel stopped him with a hand. A look of hope in his eyes and a smile painted on his face

"My name is Ayael. I'm here to help," the woman, Ayael, said.

"Really? How?"

"By getting Meg somewhere safe and away from Crowley," Ayael answered.

"But…" Dean couldn't help but trail off, motioning to the unconscious demon king as he did so.

"You really thought that Crowley would risk his life coming here?" Ayael asked, her voice dripping with a sweet sarcasm that brought everyone in the room mood up a bit, despite the fact that everyone now knew that the threat of the demon king upon the baby and Meg loomed.

"Well, how are we going to keep Meg safe from demons and angels with her being a demon and wanting Cas to be there?" Anna asked, putting a pessimistic cloud in the room.

"Believe me this is so much better than any normal safe house!" Ayael said, her joyful voice cutting through the cloud like a knife.

* * *

Gabriel POV

Gabriel stared looked down at the ground where the rings were previous to his current point in time, refusing to look at Death. He didn't like how his rescue plan had gone through so far. First Lucifer and Michel found him on his way to actually rescue Sam, and then Death had plucked him out at the last second. He didn't understand why the horseman would do this.

"Why did you do that?" Gabriel finally asked, turning around.

"Because, I was there anyhow on a little mission of my own and decided to stop and take the time to fix your mistake of going down there. Do you realize how ridiculously hard it is to reap a soul in hell? If I had let you kill your brothers, as if you knew how to do that in an afterlife, it wouldn't be worth my time to retrieve them," Death stated.

Gabriel was furious. How could the man before him be so calm about his?! He needed to try again.

"Give me back the rings Death. Don't make me take them from you!" Gabriel warned, knowing full well that there wasn't a weapon in all of the universes that could kill Death. But I would try, he thought to himself, for Sam.

"I heard that Gabriel," Death said, snapping him to attention. "Would you like to know the real reason that I took you out of the cage? It was because, I was touched. Deeply. You do realize what you were about to do, right? You were going to leap into the pit, and kill your own brothers. Not to mention, these were the two exact brothers that you wanted to end the world for them to get along. You were going to risk yourself to a life of torture. You were going to do it all for a soul. The soul of the same man that you chose not to end the world for. The same man that you care for."

Gabriel blushed at the horseman's words. It isn't true. Not one word, he told himself, I just want to help Sam.

"I can still hear you, and we both know it is true and that this is more than that. I have something for you Gabriel- and no, it is not the rings."

Gabriel looked to the man, not believing his eyes at what he saw. The elderly man was holding a pure blue sphere, Sam's soul. Upon closer inspection however, the sphere wasn't a pure blue light. It was terribly torn in some areas, and there were also a few patches and speckles of black in the orb.

"Yes, it is Sam's soul. And, yes, it is broken, mangled and mutilated. But, if anyone can fix it, it's you Gabriel," Death said, gently putting the orb in a tiny velvet lined box before handing it over to Gabriel who took it delicately in his hands. "It can't be Dean! He'll smother him, lock him up fearing that he'll hurt himself or someone else. You, however, will let him out while he lets you in. He cares for you too, and you know it. Oh, and I'm afraid that I am aware of the situation with Meg and Castiel. There is nothing of heaven, earth, hell, or purgatory that can hide anything from God. Though your sister, Ayael, has that sigil for the safe house."

"Thank you Death, for everything," Gabriel said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't mention it Gabriel. And take care of them all, and yourself." These were Death's last words before he left.

And now, it was Gabriel's turn to leave. With something exciting and good to bring to the group. Though there was that bit about the sigil being a false hope. But first thing was first, Sam needed his soul.

* * *

Sam's POV

Sam walked along the road into a bar. He needed to relax, and the hunt was put on hold on account of the fact that he had left his laptop back at the motel and wasn't going near that place for a while. So, he inspected the place. Until he noticed a pretty blonde over in the corner wearing a green spaghetti strap dress with matching stiletto high heels. He made his way over, obviously catching the girl's eye. But before he could get there, the noise of the bar disappeared into silence. He was staring at a grey wall- no, ceiling. He was laying on his back, pillow under his head. Trying to move his arms, he felt that he was bound to the bed by leather straps on his wrists, ankles, and head. He could see a figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sam yelled, not caring if he was in danger or not.

"Sam, you need help."

"Gabriel? Let me go! I don't need any help!" he yelled once more at recognizing of the voice.

"Sam, I am not letting you out of here without your soul."

"Like you have it!"

"I do, Death gave it to me. You're in a rundown asylum, kind of funny isn't it?" Gabriel tried futilely to joke. "You know, being in one?"

Sam just stared up at the man who was now leaning over him with a smirk on his face. Though, Sam could tell, he was worried. He turned away from Sam down to the floor, and came back up holding a blue orb. Sam only struggled harder against the bindings, determined to get free of the bed. Though, his struggles were only ignored as a belt was placed into his jaw.

"I promise, it's for your own good," Gabriel said before he took up his hand and the orb, reaching both into Sam's body. Making him retch and squirm in pain. He clenched his jaw around the belt, squeezing his eyes shut making him unable to see and his screams were muffled around the leather. His body bucked and squirmed at the pain his body was experience. His gut wrenched inside him, the pain was too much. Then came a wave of emotions all at once. Joy, sympathy, fear, remorse… love. It all stewed together at once. He was overwhelmed, until finally the dark shadow of sleep and rest came over him.

* * *

**What is this? A chapter with some hope for our heroes in it?! Sorry for these short and late chapters guys with these really awkward cliff hangers. How about a deal? In exchange for you guys calling off the angry mob you've probably prepared to send after me, I will right you guys a FOUR thousand worded chapter. (That is twice my normal chapter!) So, what do you say?**


	9. Bad Memories

Meg POV

Castiel's hand on her's was all the warning Meg got before the group was transported to what looked like a living room. It was a good sized room that was dressed in blacks, whites, light woods and browns. There was a dark coffee table in the center with a dark brown couch. Behind it was a sit in window with light grey cushions leading out to look on a street, and on the opposite side of the room was a window in the dark wooden walls that lead to a neutral colored kitchen. They were in a suburban household.

"The place is secured with salt in all of the windows and on the top of the door frames of the doors that lead outside, there is also a devil's trap under every carpet in front of every doorway from the outside. The house is under a place in heaven that is deep under our territory, and we've made sure to keep this place as far under wraps as it could get," Ayael filled her and Castiel in quickly. "Not to mention, with both Dean and Anna here with you, you are as safe as you could possibly get! This way, Castiel can check in with us and he can leave your side without having to worry."

With every word she said, the more Meg grew to love the place she was standing in. She turned to Castiel to see if he was approving of the idea, she was greeted with a gentle smile and eyes widened with happiness. It was settled, this was the best place in the world.

"Thank you Ayael, you've saved my life twice now. I have no idea how I will repay you," Meg said.

"Hey, just keep that kiddo safe. And tell him all about his wonderful, spectacular, courageous, and brilliant Aunt Ayael!" and then, she left.

"Well," Dean said as he took a seat upon the couch, "good to know that things are looking up for a change."

"Yes, it is a reassuring change of circumstance," Castiel said, holding Meg's hand.

A small glimpse of white caught the corner of Meg's eye. She turned her head to see a note on a small table with a lamp on it. Letting go of Cas's hand, she picked up the sheet of paper and read it.

_By the way, there is a special gift for you and Castiel to see before he comes back up to heaven in the second room to the right upstairs! I know that Ayael will forget to mention this, so I thought I'd leave the note here just in case. Plus, the house is yours and Castiel's to keep._

_~Haniel_

Meg turned to show the note to Cas, but only she, Anna, and Dean were left in the room. It was odd feeling him gone when she finally had some time to slow down and think. Their plans had changed so much in the past day. Though, this was real life. It wasn't a fairy tale where everything was wrapped up nicely with a little bow in one swift motion. Things got messy, and other things changed. Though, that didn't stop Meg from enjoying what she had at that moment. And, while she hadn't normally felt the need to sleep, today had taken a lot out of her. Added to the pregnancy, she needed to sleep.

"Hey, Meg, what's that paper?" Anna asked.

"Just a note from an angel named Haniel, something she wanted to show us. But, without Cassy here I guess I'll just have to wait. Good thing too, I am beat. So I'm going to try to find a bed, try not to trash the place," Meg said, before she left the room.

"Alright night then," Anna said as she left the room.

Meg, deciding that if this house was like how the other houses in the neighborhood looked, went up the stairs. _Could it be in the second room?_ She asked herself, _It could be! No, you're just trying to get yourself to look inside before he gets back. You can wait. You stalked the Winchesters for months. You can handle an hour or so of patience._ So, instead, she made her way down the hall and peaked into every room that wasn't the second on the right. There were three doors, two on the right and one on the left. So, she opened the first on the right, seeing a full bathroom and deciding to leave the door open. Then, the door on the left. She opened it to a large bedroom that was done up in blues and white shades. The ceiling was slanted, meaning that this was near the roof. Meg breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she wouldn't have to wait for Castiel to return before she could get some sleep. She shut the door and dove into the soft down sheets, taking off her boots and belt. While she lay back in the blue sheets she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't alone in the room. It wasn't an ominous feel, like a part in 'Friday the 13th' when you're waiting for Jason to jump out of a closet. It was calm, and comforting. She felt warm, and safe. For once in her life, she felt good about her situation. Which was funny considering how dangerous and life threatening the situation was. Though, not another thought passed before she was taken by the softness and drifted off to sleep.

Dean POV

Dean looked over the house. Besides the living room, were a half bath, a single bedroom, and a kitchen. The kitchen was a decent size, teal and white with light chestnut cabinets. Though, to Dean's disappointment, the cabinets and the fridge were empty. Now, being that the house was for Castiel and Meg who did not require sustenance, this was not that much of a shock. Though, that did not stop Dean from wanting every inch of the cabinets filled with food. Meg was pregnant and, if watching 'Dr. Sexy M.D.' had taught him anything about pregnant women, she would be getting cravings. And, if there was no food around to cater to those cravings, there would be hell to pay. And, Considering that Meg was a demon, that could be literal hell to pay.

"Hey Anna," Dean said as he entered the living room, "I'm heading out to pick up some grub, wanna tag along?"

"Come on Dean, have you forgotten something?" Anna said as she turned around over the back of the couch with a 'McDonald's' bag in her hand. "I am an angel of the lord. And, if you're worried about any cravings Meg might get, I'm pretty sure that Cas can handle those when and if they come." Anna tossed Dean the bag with a smile as she turned on the television set and settled down to see what was on. Dean shuffled a bit in the bag before Anna said, "Two Double cheeseburgers, and no I did not poison them."

"What's wrong? I never said they were poisoned," Dean said, sitting next to the read headed angel with a questionable look upon his face.

"I know, it's just, I don't know what you think of me right now."

"What do you mean? I think that you're an awesome person for helping us out right now."

"No, you don't. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I was a monster after what I tried to do to you and Sam, not to mention your parents," Anna said, with regret dripping out of every word as she shed a tear.

"Hey, I know that you were desperate! And you were only trying to do what you thought was right!" Dean said, setting the bag down on the floor and wrapping an arm around Anna cautiously, pulling himself closer to her. "I forgive you."

"Well, Sam doesn't, and I don't forgive my-"

"Anna Milton, don't you say another word," Dean cut her off, his voice making her look up to him with the sheer demand it carried. "No you listen to me, God brought you back because he knew what I'm telling you are true. He knew that you thought you were doing what was right. Sam knows it too, deep down. But, without his soul, the guy is just about as far as you can get from a teddy bear. But I know he forgives you. And, you need to forgive yourself. Okay? This is important. You can't change the past, believe me. I've tried. Then again, I guess the only reason we're talking about this is because you tried."

Anna slightly snickered at that, finally smiling. "Nice to know that you care that much."

"Of course I do Anna! You're like a little sister to me!" Dean said, putting on a smile.

"Oh!- Um, yea…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, I've joined the Winchester family!" she said before letting out a weak and sarcastic "Woo!"

"Yea, not the best club I guess. But all of that unnecessary regret you have boosts you up to honorary member!" Dean said, obviously not catching on.

Sam POV

Sam awoke in a strange room on some form of cot. He tried moving around his hands, but they did not move which showed that his hands were tied down. The same went for his feet and his head along with a band around his torso. The room was made of stone brick stone with a single window which was barred was the only thing in the room besides him, and the bed. Then, something rustled just outside of the room. And who could enter after it other than a stunned Gabriel.

"Sammy? Sammy! You're awake!" he said, running over to Sam and kneeling on the floor next to him as he undid the bindings on his chest, head and hands before moving to his legs. "How ya feeling?" Gabriel asked, not turning to face the hunter.

"What happened? The last thing I remember… you were in the cage!" Sam said, trying his best to sit up in the bed.

"Yea, I was. Just slow down there ya big moose! You just got your soul back!" Gabriel said, placing his hand on Sam's chest.

"You saved me… you… saved me," Sam repeated, tearing up.

"Oh, now isn't that sweet…"

_No, not that voice…_ Sam thought,_ anything but him._

"That's right Sammy!" Lucifer's voice replied to his thoughts as the stone walls changed to red painted walls, the carpet to a creamy yellow. And Gabriel's face morphed into that of Lucifer. "You didn't think he really knew how, did you? He was lucky Death stepped in to save him when he did, but really? You thought he would come back down there and scoop you up like a princess being saved by a knight? Anyway, now that you've snapped out of your little daydream, we can get down to business. Michael won 'Twister', so he gets to play with you!" Lucifer said, before placing a hand upon Sam's chest and crawling on the tall man and whispering in his ear, "But I'll be back later."

Then, Lucifer left in a hurry. Not too long later, Michael entered the room. He was carrying a small ceramic bowl filled with a suspicious liquid with a small hand towel in it.

"Hey there Sammy, this'll make it all better," Michael said, dunking the towel into the bowl and wringing it out. Just before he began to touch the towel to Sam's skin, he retracted his hand and said, "Now, this might sting a little bit."

Gabriel POV

Gabriel had no clue what was wrong, but as he placed the damp rag on Sam's arm the man began to whimper and quietly wail as his eyes filled with tears. All that was in the water were a few herbs that he still had from his times as Loki from some other gods that were supposed to calm the nerves, but it looked like it was doing the exact opposite.

"Michael! Please!" Sam shouted suddenly as Gabriel was about to take the rag off of his arm.

Gabriel's hand flew back with realization. _Of course,_ he thought, _Sam's still a little bit hell in there. He can't tell reality from memory._ Sam was now cringing on the bed, trembling and holding his arm. The large man now looked small in his terrified form. Setting the rag back in the bowl, he dried his hands on his shirt and gently crawled onto the bed. Gabriel carefully and slowly, with much hesitation ignored as he wrapped his arms around the large man. Sam's whimper's softened as he tensed up.

"Please don't."

And those words broke every molecule of Gabriel's heart into shattered pieces. _They did not do that to Sammy, no…_ He hadn't been planning on it, not one of the previous moves had signaled that Gabriel was going to take the hunter like that. He wasn't even near the man's 'nether regions'. So, how far had his brothers truly taken it? Was it just Michael? There were so many questions, but Gabriel had no time to ask them. He had to focus on getting Sam calm again.

"Sam, please come back to me," Gabriel said, nuzzling his head into Sam's neck and chest. Desperately trying to bring him back to the real world.

"Gabriel?" Sam said quizzically, gently pulling Gabriel's head back.

At first, Gabriel thought the man was pulling him off in disgust. But, as soon as Sam looked into his eyes, the man pulled him close again. It felt good, being like this with the hunter. Though, he did wish there were better circumstances.

"Sammy, you have to know that I'm real. That this," Gabriel emphasized 'this' by squeezing the hunter tightly, "is real."

"I know. I know it's real. It's different than when Michael did it. It feels, warmer," Sam said, keeping the smaller angel on his body for a little while longer. "You rescued me, I know you did."

"Not out of the woods yet though. You know that, don't you?" Gabriel said, pulling a bit away from the hunter to look him in the tear stained eyes. Sam let a few more tears flow down his face in response before bringing Gabriel back to him.

"I know," he said as Gabriel patted him on the back. "But you'll help me get through it. Now," Sam said, looking down at Gabriel with a serious look on his face. "How are you alive?"

Castiel POV

Not being in heaven for a little over a day was a real pain in the ass. You see, Castiel may have been off of Earth for a little over a day, but in heaven he had been out for about five days. So, he had a lot to catch up on. Luckily, Sachael was handling things pretty well on his own. The blonde angel of war continued to give out patrols and numbers to the angels that came. Castiel followed and caught on quickly as to what was happening. Sachael was Michael's twin brother as the angel of water and war as Michael was the angel of fire and war. Though, Sachael felt no negative feelings toward Castiel or the Winchesters for what they did. He had never wanted the war. And he had always thought less of the angels that did for making his brothers fight like that. He was Gabriel's favorite elder brother, and Castiel often wondered if Gabriel wanted to see him for the first time since he ran off. Though, Sachael blamed himself for Gabriel's running in a way. He tells himself that if he hadn't planted the seed in Gabriel's mind that what their brothers were doing was wrong when Gabriel was still so young, in angel years that is, that Gabriel would have remained in heaven and not have been killed in the first place. Though, the angel worked hard and continued to fight the war. None of the angels on the opposite side of the war knew of Gabriel and Anna's resurrection, but everyone on Castiel's side did. So Castiel wondered why Sachael hadn't asked about Gabriel yet.

"Hello Castiel," Haniel's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Did you like your surprise?"

Castiel had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, "Yes the house is very nice, I will have to see the rest of it as soon as Sachael and I are done handing out the orders for the day."

Haniel POV

"You did not fly up here without reading the note!" Haniel yelled, anger filled her usually calm and loving lavenderish blue eyes as she pushed Castiel back. Her pink wings that faded to purple flared. Castiel responded with a blank and slightly terrified look as she calmed down saying, "You have to go back down there, now." She began to push him over the lip of the cloud and watched him fall a bit before regaining himself and shooting down into the human world. "Castiel, I love you. but you can be an idiot at times."

"So, how do you think they'll do?" Sachael asked, coming to stand next to Haniel.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, the prophecy isn't real, we both know you and Raquel made that up to finally get those two together. They aren't really destined to be together," he said in a monotone voice.

Haniel was shocked for a moment before realizing, _Wait, he's the eldest of all angels. Michael's twin for father's sake! How did I think he wasn't going to know again?_

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just want your honest opinion on the situation."

"Well, if that's all, then alright. Castiel is a bit too serious at times, even for an angel. Originally, we just did this to get him to relax a bit. But, you remember the rule about Nephilims, don't you?"

"Of course, dad made it up after that whole disaster with Noah. 'From this day forward, Nephilims shall only be born of love. Not of desire or need.' Who could forget the scolding Nisroc got that day," Sachael responded, shivering at the memory. He got to see a new shade of red on his father that day, which their sister, Forfax, later named to the humans as 'crimson'. Before asking what this had to do with anything, he thought about it and realized what it meant. The demon and the angel really loved each other.

Castiel POV

Castiel landed in the house he had left no later than an earth hour ago. Dean and Anna didn't notice his flight from where they were on the couch, so he quietly made his way upstairs to where he could sense Meg was. Opening the door on the left quietly, he saw Meg splayed across a dark blue comforter on a bed. She had every right to be tired after what they had gone through. He was surprised that she hadn't crashed the moment they hit the living room. Not many pregnant women could handle the quick movement of angel flight.

"Castiel?" Meg's weak voice spoke out in the room suddenly as she pushed herself up into a seated position on the bed.

"Yes Meg I'm here. I had to check on something in heaven," he said, joining her on the bed.

Before Castiel could comprehend anything, Meg latched onto him quickly and hummed a small sound of pleasure at being attached to him again. He quickly responded by hugging back as she dug her face into his neck.

"Hey Cas, apparently your sisters left us something," Meg said, pulling back a bit.

"Oh, so that's why she pushed me off a cloud," Castiel said, realization coming to him.

"Well, come on! I've been dying to see it," she said, leading him out of the room and into the second room on the right.

The small room was breath taking. There was a small crib against the left wall, to the left of the crib was a changing table with a dresser built in. On the right side of the room was a toy chest filled with stuffed bears and toy cars. And, as you walked into the room if you were to turn around, on the wall the door was on was a painting on the wall with a turtle with a red baseball cap and ascot, a bear, a fox, a beaver, a goose, and a rabbit in a large box using paper towel rolls as swords and spy glasses that said 'Imagination' in rainbow letters. Above the crib was a mobile. The same turtle from the painting, a bear, and a blue octopus with a black hat hung from the spinning toy. And, just as Castiel could barely contain himself, Meg walked over to the mobile and spun it once with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Castiel. Can you believe it?" she asked as she looked around. "You know, I doubt that he'd even know who Franklin is with how TV is airing him now a days."

"Franklin?" Castiel asked.

"You know, the turtle!" Meg said, disbelief in her voice before she made her way over to the toy chest and pulled out a small bear. "And this, is Little Bear."

Castiel looked in disbelief as Meg put the small bear back into the chest and looked at the picture again.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Castiel had only learned of the bear from the toothpaste commercials.

"Well, uh, to be honest. This won't be my first baby," Meg reluctantly said as tears came to her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, he was confused, territorial, and a bit miffed at this new information.

"It was a long time ago," Meg began as she leaned into her angel. "You remember how demons were trying to make an antichrist, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was one of the birthing mothers for the project. Azazel had some pretty high hopes for me. They picked out a strong female for me to possess, one that wouldn't literally crack under the pressure. I didn't even know her name, much less who the dad was. All I knew was that I was going to make him proud. But, then something happened. I started caring a bit more than I thought I should have. The girl lived alone, she didn't have any family. That was what made her perfect. But, she had a few friends. Azazel told me that I shouldn't move out of the town, to just try living like her for a while as to not arouse suspicion. So, I was forced into a baby shower by Tiffany, one of the girl's friends. And, as I held the baby clothes that everyone brought, and the little toys… I started actually planning. They said that if it worked out I would raise the child on my own for eight years to gain its full trust. So, I looked into kids' networks and books. I went to an actual hospital to get the gender checked out. It was a boy. I-I named him Randolph, Randy f-for short," Meg began to tear up as she remembered the tiny infant. "Then, nine months after I possessed her, he was born. He was so beautiful. He was born with Brown hair, and he had the biggest brown eyes you'd ever seen on someone so small. But, when I was in the hospital bed holding him after Tiffany and everyone else had left, a nurse came in. My guard wasn't up. I wasn't... wasn't expecting an angel. I managed to get away but he-he-" Meg was crying hysterically now, balling her eyes out as she fell to the blue carpet.

Castiel was quick to comfort her, his jealousy gone in the fact that Meg was crying over the loss of a child.

"It's okay Meg, I promise you that I will let no one, or thing, harm this baby," Castiel said, now tearing up himself at the thought that someone would harm his future child.

Meg stilled in his arms, no longer crying as she fell asleep due to stress for the third time in the past twenty-four hours. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom closing the door to the nursery behind him. _No one will hurt him Meg, I promise,_ Castiel thought for the last time as he lay Meg down on the bed again.

"Something wrong?" Dean's voice came from the hallway.

"We heard crying," Anna whispered after.

"It is now," Castiel said, looking at Meg once more. "No, if you'll excuse me, I have a demon lord to sort out."

* * *

**Well, did you guys cry? Because, when I gave this to my mom, she was balling. I know that I shed a tear… or twenty… but any way! Four thousand words bitches! That's not even including this! And yes, the baby will be named Randolph. It means wolf-shield in German. I got the idea when I asked my friend what she would name a half-demon-half-angel baby. Being a horrible person, she said "Adolph". Now, of course I would never name a baby that, fictional or not. So, Randolph everyone!**


	10. Balthazar's A Dad!

Gabriel POV

"And then, Death got your soul out of hell, gave it to me, and I put it back in you," Gabriel said as he finally finished the long story of the past year Sam had been trapped in hell.

"Wow," Sam said, looking away from Gabriel's eyes for the first time since the archangel began his long and confusing story. Sam hadn't said a word, Gabriel being very detailed and leaving no question unanswered. Well, except for one question that Sam found very important, "Why did Death get my soul out of hell though? I mean, yea I needed it, but why would he care?" Sure, it may have sounded pessimistic in saying he should have mattered to Death enough for him to pull his soul out of hell, but Sam had a point. Death didn't do much without good reason. He cared about humanity, but why would he give Sam his soul without a proper reason?

"Well, uh" Gabriel was stumped. What was he supposed to say? _Oh! Well, that's simple! You see, Death saw that I was so head over heels in love with you that he decided that the sacrifices I was willing to make for you were so great that he gave me your soul so that you and I could finally get together after years of me crushing on you and picking on you to show you that I care like a third grader instead of acting like an adult for once and simply saying something to you!_ Yea… that would go over smoothly. No, he had to think of something else. "I have absolutely no idea. But, we can't think on that now! We have to get you home to Dean-o! He's probably worried sick! Oh and I have to go check on Meg and Cas! You know, Cassy probably doesn't know the first thing about pregnancies!" and then, Gabriel continued to ramble as he pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed Sam's hand before popping them to Dean. _Yea, much smoother than admitting your feelings to him Gabe. Real smooth._

Dean POV

"What do you mean you're going to take care of Crowley?" Dean asked. _Cas can't be serious. He can't be!_

Castiel stepped into the hallway and turned to the two before he spoke. "Yes Dean, I am serious. I am going to take care of him. Ayael and I should have killed him when we had the chance. But he meant something then, and now he's a threat. He will be stopped right now. Anna, don't you dare think about stopping me," and with that, Castiel vanished in a flurry of feathers.

"I'm going after him," Anna said, about to fly out of there, when yet another familiar voice stopped her.

"Wait! I can explain!" Balthazar called in a hushed tone to Dean and Anna, as not to wake the sleeping demon.

Dean and Anna turned, both of them stunned to see Balthazar holding a tiny squirming bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, I can explain. Don't go after Castiel, I can explain that too! And I assure you, the two things are not related. Can we go down stairs? Please? I would just like to sit down for a few minutes, I also would hate to wake Meg after she finally broke down to Castiel about what she's been through," Balthazar said quickly, bouncing the tiny bundle in his arms a bit as he did.

Anna and Dean, not really knowing what to say about that, complied with the requests of the angel and went down the stairs to the living room. Balthazar sat on the couch, Anna and Dean sitting on opposite sides of him. From here, Dean could see that the tiny pink bundle, was indeed a baby. It had large blue eyes, as most babies did when they were young, and a small plume of chestnut brown hair atop its head. The small creature opened its mouth into an adorably small toothless yawn before turning into Balthazar's chest and grabbing onto his blazer with its little fists and falling asleep.

"Why don't we start with Cas and work our way to the baby in your arms," Dean said, ignoring the curiosity that was killing him inside.

"First of all, promise me that you will not tell Meg about this," Balthazar said, a deep and meaningful look in his eyes.

"About the baby or Cas?" Anna asked.

"Castiel."

"Depends, what's Cas up to?" Dean asked, he wasn't making promises that could hurt Cas or Meg in the future.

"Alright. Well Cassy, you see, has been working with Crowley. That's why he didn't kill him when he threatened Meg. I found it a bit odd that he chose him over her, but I guess it makes sense, angels are a bigger threat. Though, now I believe that he is paying for it on a much larger scale than I thought he would," Balthazar said, turning down to the small bundle again to see it smiling into his chest.

Dean took a while to process it. This was more than a game changer, Castiel had been lying to him, and to Sam. And to Meg. Oh, he definitely wasn't going to be the one to tell her about this! Whether she needed to know or not, this news with those hormones and the fact that Meg was a demon was a recipe for someone getting thrown into a wall. And at least Cas would be able to handle being thrown into a wall.

"And what about the baby?" Anna asked, obviously shaken by the news but putting it aside.

"Oh! Well, Gabriel dropped off a hint about her to me. Apparently she's my daughter," Balthazar said, looking down at her sadly now as she looked up to him with warm blue eyes and a toothless smile.

"What do you mean apparently?" Dean asked, Castiel now pushed to the back of his mind.

"What I'm saying is, I didn't ask for this."

"Well too bad!" Gabriel's voice came from behind, startling all of them. "She's yours."

They all turned to see the small archangel and Sam behind them.

"Sammy!" Dean says, standing up off of the couch, Castiel now entirely pushed out of his mind.

"Yea, why don't you and Sam catch up. I gave him his soul back and- oof!"

Dean cut Gabriel off by literally pouncing on the shorter man and knocking him over onto the ground with mutters of 'thank you' filling the air. "Thank you so much Gabriel!" Dean all but yelled. He wasn't one for affection, but Gabriel deserved it for what he had done! "Wait, how'd you get it?" Dean questioned, getting off of the archangel and helping him up.

"First of all, never do that again! Ever! Second of all, why don't you, Sam, and Anna all talk about that somewhere else. I have to talk to Balthazar about something." Gabriel's face was full of seriousness and anger, all directed at the British angel on the couch with the small bundle of baby in his arms.

Dean didn't need him to ask twice, and it looked like Anna didn't either as she got off of the couch and followed Dean as he led Sam into the single bedroom and closed the door.

"Was that a baby?" Sam asked when the door was entirely closed.

Balthazar POV

"Gabriel, you of all people have to know why I don't want to take care of her," Balthazar began.

"No, I don't know. You wanna know how many women I've actually slept with on earth? A big fat zero Balthazar. None. Not even my illusions that I made up," Gabriel said with an impressive amount of anger for the usually humorous archangel. "For this exact reason. Now, I don't know how you would have done it without love but-"

"For your information I did love her, once. Then she broke a bottle when I told her I was an angel and threatened to kill me! Now, I am far over that piece of rubbish."

"Well, that 'piece of rubbish' that you shacked up with bore a Nephilim child. She's in a mental institution! You wanna know why? She saw the _wings_! The wings, you know? The feathery appendages on the back that Nephilims tend to have when their born? The things that can disappear and reappear until the kid is two and they are always there from that point on until they know how to fly and they dematerialize into greater forms of grace? Those wings, and the fact that she'll have short bursts of grace, are why you can't leave her with a human mom. Why you have to raise her."

Gabriel made a convincing argument. There was no other way for the child to be brought up but in his own hand. He sighed deeply and looked down at the little Nephilim in his arms that he managed to pick up from a hospital with a little DNA test and some release forms. She looked up to him, and her wings spread out behind her. The wings were forest green, and beautiful as they sprouted from her back.

"I'm terrified Gabriel," he admitted sorrowfully, "I have no idea what to do."

Gabriel's features softened as he walked up to him. "We'll start small," he said, putting an arm around Balthazar. "How 'bout a name?"

"How about, Abagail?" Balthazar said. The baby girl squirmed and smiled, laughing after her father spoke and she stretched out her wings so that the blanket no longer contained them and put her hands up to touch his face.

"I think that's a sign of approval," Gabriel said, stepping back from him and patting Balthazar on the back as the man smiled down as his daughter.

"Please tell me that I'm not going crazy and that is an actual baby in your hands!" Meg's voice came from the stairs as the demon was seen at the bottom. Her eyes were tearstained and yet she was smiling at the baby in Balthazar's arms who was fidgeting and beginning to tear up.

"No, she's real," Gabriel said.

"Oh no, she's beginning to cry! What do I do?!" Balthazar panicked, he had absolutely no idea what to do at this time.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Meg offered.

Balthazar would have face palmed if Abagail hadn't already started sniffling, indicating that water works were not far behind. He materialized a bottle filled with heated baby formula and leaned it down to the baby's lips as it began to sip on the milk formula happily, the crying now silenced.

"Thank you Meg you are a life saver!" Balthazar said, sitting on the couch again with the suckling baby in his arms.

"No problem," Meg responded, sitting down to watch the infant feed.

Abagail was done a little after she had started and let out another yawn before making a bit more sniffling noises of discomfort.

"Oh no, babies can't process food that fast! Can they?!" Balthazar panicked.

"Give her hear you big goof," Gabriel said, arms out stretched to hold the child. Expertly, he put the baby over his shoulder and patted her on the back as she let out a small burp and a tiny giggle of joy before she was passed back to her father.

"Thank you Gabriel! Oh boy, she's going to have a hell of a childhood if I can't learn how to do things right!" Balthazar said, looking down at the bundle in worry for her future.

"She'll be fine! Just try not to smite the first guy to look at her!" Gabriel said, smirking as he lightly tapped Balthazar's arm.

"Oh boy, that would put quite the damper on her school life wouldn't it?" Balthazar noted.

"Hey, could I- you know… hold her?" Meg asked.

Balthazar hesitated for only a second before handing the small infant girl over to Meg. She smiled up at Meg and began to make indistinct noises of joy at the sight of the demon. He watched in wonder as she delicately caressed the fluffy fledgling feathers of the baby's wings and found a way to position herself so that the wings were in a comfortable spot. Meg was a natural.

Castiel POV

Castiel waited outside of the demon king's little laboratory. He was going to kill the son of a bitch before he got to lay another finger on Meg if it was the last thing the angel ever did.

* * *

**And then, we get Balthazar in on the action! And the next scene, we see Crowley and Cas fight to the death! this is going to be so totally fucking rad! Merry Christmas!**


	11. Perks of a Puppet

Castiel POV

Castiel didn't fly into the building this time. He wanted Crowley to know he was coming, to see the fear that would linger in his eyes once he finally reached his torture room. Being a common visitor of the laboratory for quite some time now, the demons on the outside didn't panic at the sight of him. They simply looked in his direction at the detection of grace, and then immediately calmed down at seeing it was Castiel. He waited. They even opened the door for him. And then, he killed them. Three of them at once to be exact, only leaving one to run off as a warning call to the others. He could have flown in then, made sure that Crowley didn't escape, but he didn't. No. Instead, he walked to the room, killing demons quickly while keeping a slow and steady pace. Castiel released the monsters that were captured as he went, finally reaching Crowley's main room and pushing open the doors fully at once with his grace. Crowley stood there, just as Castiel had planned, eyes wide with fear. He then found some composer and made himself stand up fully with a sigh of relief.

"Well, hello there Castiel. I see that you've come for a visit," he said, his own calm and devilish charm never fleeting his features. Though Castiel knew that he was crying on the inside, screaming at himself to run from the angel. But he couldn't, for he had made sure that the precautions were set to keep Crowley in the building. The demon king was trapped, like a mouse in the corner.

"Crowley, you're reign of hell ends here," he said sternly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that Cassy, there's one of you and about four thousand of us. You can't kill us all." As Crowley spoke, misty shadows filled the room from the doors and windows.

But Castiel only grew taller, and confident as the demons swirled and lapped at his feet. "I don't need to kill you _all_," he said, "I just need to chop off the head."

The demons snapped up then. Contrary to popular belief, demons were far more powerful against angels in their smoke-like forms. Though, a legion of one hundred was still no match for one angel. But this was Crowley. With never-ending demons at his disposal, Castiel had to be careful, and every attack had to count. He pulled out his angel blade, making a note never to loosen his grip for even the briefest of moments as he slashed at the shadows engulfing him. Small cries filled the air, the blade not killing everything it touched and merely injuring it. But electricity still flowed, which showed that progress was being made. He couldn't see much, but Crowley was still trapped by Castiel's sigil. Finally, the blade hit something solid. The smoke cleared as the demons fled in defeat and Crowley stood there, the blade in his gut. Castiel stooped down as he fell so the blade didn't cut through the flesh and killing him just yet.

"Goodbye Crowley," Castiel said, twisting the blade in the demon's gut so that the bolt-like effect of the demon's death showed and the Prince of Demons was no more. He stood up, and pulled the blade out of the vessel's flesh with a wet sickening sound before finally sheathing it in his grace once more. Now all that was left to do was go home and never speak of him again.

* * *

Sam POV

Back in the small bedroom that Dean and Anna had sat him in, Sam was trying to process all of the information. While Gabriel had been very useful in piecing together the events that he knew of, there was still a lot that the Archangel did not know or did not tell him. For instance, Sam had no idea who Balthazar was or why he had a baby. He had heard that Meg was pregnant with Cas's baby from Gabriel, but did not know whose house they were in or why. He also knew that God brought Gabriel back to life, but the archangel had forgotten to mention Anna was back as well. Dean and Anna, on the other hand, left no stone unturned and explained everything in a rush. Though, scarily enough, they sometimes talked in sync and Sam was able to understand most of what they said. Anna knew a bit more about the angels and God side of course, while Dean focused on what Anna, Gabriel, and Sam had missed. Though, only Sam's subconscious knew what went on during his year with Samuel. Gabriel had summed up the big events well, while Dean and Anna were able to go into detail of the past month or so. But, from what he heard, Sam knew that Cas would be able to fill in the blanks a bit more than them. He didn't care though. He knew enough as it was. And all of this information at once was really difficult for him to process. Part of him wanted to understand all of it, the rest wanted to lie down for a while and forget it all. But he knew the second one wasn't an option. He needed to understand all he could so that he wasn't too far behind. But lying down for a bit didn't sound like that bad of an idea. From what he could tell, the first time he'd slept in a year was about ten minutes ago for about half an hour or so. The thought of that made his eyelids heavy, and the bed under him appeared more inviting than before. It took a while for him to realize that Dean and Anna had stopped their stories and exaggerated hand signals, and both of them were looking at him expectantly.

"Well… wow," was all he had to say.

"Yea, well, we'll let you sleep now Sammy," Dean said standing up before giving his younger brother a hug saying "Glad you're back."

"Yea, me too," Sam said as Dean pulled away.

Dean left after that, but Anna lingered saying "Sam, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he asked.

"You know, trying to kill your parents before you were born… I just wanted it to end. You know?" she said, looking at the ground.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sure that if the roles were switched I would have done the same thing," Sam said with a smile, though he knew that he probably wouldn't have.

She shot one back, albeit a weak one, before leaving Sam and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Gabriel POV

Gabriel left the house with little notice by Balthazar or Meg. There were still a few things he had to do before he could just rest. He had flown strait into heaven. And he knew exactly where to look for the angel he wanted to see. The sentries posted outside of the angel-made cloud building didn't bother Gabriel. All it took was them seeing him to know why he came there. Once inside, Samandriel came over to him.

"Gabriel!" he said with a hug. Samandriel had always been one of the more affectionate younger angels.

"Yea, it's me!" Gabriel said giving a hug back before both angels released. "Man, heaven sure has changed a lot in the past millennia hasn't it?"

"Actually you've been gone for about three," Samandriel said with a straight face and a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Sorry kiddo, heaven time is just so confusing!" Gabriel said.

"You could have checked in you know, let a few of us know you weren't dead!" Samandriel said, getting a bit angry before calming down again.

"So, what's up with your uh… vessel," Gabriel said stifling laughter at the 'Wiener Hut' hat that rested upon his head.

"Yea yea…" he said rolling his eyes. "I don't get it, every other angel gets a vessel that fits them perfectly and I get… an _adolescent_ that works selling ground _animal meat_ that has been stuffed into their own _intestines_."

"Hey! It's not that bad. And you could change clothes you know. If not only for you, but for the rest of us… you smell like fat and grease kid," Gabriel joked, slapping a hand on Samandriel's back in between his shoulder blades.

"Well, I take it you're not just here to make fun of my vessel. He's in there," he said with another eye roll as he pointed to a door.

Gabriel turned to see the door before turning back and saying "Thanks kiddo! And don't worry about the vessel. You'll get used to it," as he walked over to the room.

He opened the door to see a tall man with blonde hair dressed in a grey turtleneck, black pants, and black boots with his back to the door._ He got a new vessel,_ Gabriel noted as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Castiel. I didn't expect you back so-" Sachael was cut off as he turned around to see Gabriel standing in front of the door where he had expected Castiel to be.

"Hey there big bro," Gabriel said with a smile as he neared his elder and favorite brother.

* * *

_A Background Moment…_

* * *

Not many angels were older than Gabriel, he had been one of the first after all, and Sachael was only older by a hundred years or so which is relatively short in angel years. But Sachael was very wise, and far more mature than Gabriel. So, it was no wonder why the smaller archangel respected him so much. Though, that wasn't the main reason. Unlike the others, Sachael had been created with a personality and a single mind that wasn't linked to the others. He had opinions all his own, the reason that God had chosen him as an advisor. Gabriel had to break away from his siblings to develop his own personality and opinions, something never seen before. Sachael helped him do this, showing him the human world and how they behaved. Everything was great, until the war came.

Michael and Lucifer were gathering their angels, dividing their brothers and sisters. The Seraphs, such as Castiel and Balthazar, didn't have much say. Their garrison leaders chose wear they stood. Then, Michael came to Sachael with all of his angels behind him and asked him his side. Gabriel did have his own opinions, but he knew one thing for sure. He was not going to be able to fight against Sachael if he chose one side and Gabriel chose the other. So this was the deciding moment for both of them.

"No."

_No_. The simple word sent gasps and shivers through the room of utter horror, confusion, and disgust. Gabriel though, was just speechless. Such defiance in one simple word, a word that would change his life forever.

"What do you mean _'No'_?" Michael asked, "Does this mean you're on Lucifer's side?"

Sachael clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder. They looked so different then, and the picture still rang clear in Gabriel's mind as Sachael said "I'm not fighting this battle. I wish you two weren't either."

The words were so powerful, yet no one could mistake the single tear that fell from his emotionless face as he hugged his brother and left with his head held high.

At that moment, Gabriel realized that this was far bigger than he thought. He hid from both Lucifer and Michael, too afraid to face up to them. So, he sat on the sidelines. Lucifer's army was smaller, with no other archangel on his side. Gabriel just hoped that this would all end before it began. But it didn't. Lucifer stepped forward first. His current vessel was shortish and had had deep hazel eyes and blonde hair, while Michael's vessel was about the same height and had light caramel hair and blue eyes. The two stared each other down, Lucifer already having made the first move. But Michael was the first to unsheathe his sword.

Lucifer made the first swing, but he was a creature of beauty, not war. Michael fought just as powerfully, blocking and slashing through Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer made a valiant effort, getting more hits in, though they were far less effective. Gabriel couldn't stand it. He watched from his hiding place as the battle took place grace was shedding from the wounds of his brothers. He looked around to the angels watching the fight. The two armies were waiting for the brothers to call them into action, just standing there motionless. No emotion. One of the perks of being a puppet. Finally, he couldn't take anymore.

Gabriel flew down, streaking past the garrisons in waiting and layers. He flew straight down to the human world. His vessel, still chosen from his visit to Mary, somewhat landed next to a school. He picked himself up and looked around. No one had seen him go, and the only thing that signaled him being on Earth was a 'UFO Sighting' reported the next day. He didn't know what he was going to do on Earth. He didn't care anymore. He just had to get away. So, he had.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I accomplished next to nothing in this chapter. I just saw that episode of Supernatural with all of the Megstiel and then… Crowley had to die. I've been stuck on writing that fight scene with Crowley and Cas for a while, but an angel against a demon? Come on. It's obvious who's going to win that fight. Any who, I've also noticed that my characters are becoming a little OC and I'm working on that. _Please Review!_**


End file.
